beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Johannes
Johannes (ヨハネス, Yohanesu) is one of the main antagonists of Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is one of the seekers of Nemesis, looking to recruit Legendary Bladers to give their Star Fragment to revive Nemesis. He battles using trickery with his Beat Lynx TH170WD. Physical Appearance Johannes is a tall skinny man, with dark skin and wide yellow eyes with feline pupils. Johannes wears a large white cap with a yellow cross-like symbol covering most of his dark spiky hair and his right eye. He wears a silver chain-like necklace and a white cloak with yellow symbols like on his cap with brown finger-less gloves. He also wears black pants with brown boots. Personality Johannes is a devious, feline-like man with a very sneaky and underhanded personality. He seems to be obsessed with cats like how Tetsuya Watarigani is with crabs. Although this can easily be overshadowed by Johannes love of cats, which can be shown to be shared between he and Motti. Despite his effervescent and carefree nature, Johannes is pure evil, hoping to awaken the ultimate darkness Nemesis. Plot Beyblade: Metal Fury Hunting for Legends Johannes past is unknown but he decided to become one of the seekers of Nemesis in order to bring on a new dawn of Beyblade. Looking to revive nemesis he tracked Yuki Mizusawa as he gathered Legendary Bladers such as Gingka Hagane. After finally confronting them Johannes reveals that he is looking to take Pegasus and use its Star Fragment in order to revive Nemesis. Gingka refuses to go with Johannes and decides to battle instead, Johannes looking to take it one way or another. Clearly, Gingka has the base advantage in the upcoming battle but Johannes uses a combination of tricks in order to gain the upper-hand. First, he leads Gingka into a narrow space where his Pegasus cannot build up speed and overwhelms him with Lynx's higher track at its base height. Gingka escapes this but cannot gain the upper-hand because of Lynx's amazing balance when falling, always landing on its feet. This is when Johannes reveals Lynx's track height change and gets the upper-hand on Gingka, but before he can finish it Kyoya Tategami intervenes. Johannes is shocked to learn that Kyoya has also become a Legendary Blader and retreats, knowing that he cannot win a two on one battle. He then decides to follow the gang to China where he discovers that there may be a Legendary Blader among the Beylin Temple Bladers. Johannes infiltrates the temple and attacks several bladers, causing him to be caught by Gingka and his friends, including the Beylin temple leader; Dashan Wang. Gingka decides to battle Johannes but Dashan interrupts and goes on to battle him. Johannes agrees to battle to see if Dashan is a legendary blader. The two battle and Johannes struggles against Dashan's unique beyblade; Rock Zurafa which uses its rubber wings to repel Lynx. Johannes finds a loophole in his attacks by using his Lynx's height change to battle back against Dashan. Dashan is able to maintain his lead in the battle and nearly defeats Johannes. Although Dashan is infact an impressive beyblader, Johannes does not sense the precense of a star fragment in his beyblade and decides to retreat. Knowing that Dashan's not a legendary blader makes it obvious that no one else there is either, leading him to flee. Johannes decides to search for a partener for the upcoming tag team tournament where a Legendary Blader is likely to be. He then spots the infamous "Crimson Flash" in action who he believes to be the legendary blader. Johannes finds a friend named Motti who shares his love for cats, then enters the ToRyumon Tag Team Tournament. In the first round of the Tournament Johannes dominates his opponents alone, telling Motti to stay back while he wins. He then watches over the next matches to see if he can spot the crimson flash again but cannot. In the second round matches, Johannes is faced with Legendary Blader; Kyoya Tategami. He tells Motti to stay back once again while he battles the fierce Lion like Blader. He causes Kyoya to waste his energy by continuing to dodge his attacks until Kyoya takes a defensive stance. During the pause in the battle Joahnnes decides to attack but his attacks seem to be of no use, this is due to Kyoya's mastery of Leone's defence mode. Benkei then decides to attack Motti and nearly defeats her, to stop both he and Motti from losing Johannes attacks and knocks both Motti and Benkei from the stadium, allowing he and Kyoya to fight it out. Kyoya decides to finish the battle by unleashing a giant tornado, but Johannes claims that this will do him no good. But unfortunately for Johannes the twister lifts Lynx off the ground and allows Kyoya to activate his new special move which also defeats Johannes and eliminates him from the ToRyumon tournament. Beyblade *'Beat Lynx TH170WD': Johannes's Beyblade. It is a Balance-type Beyblade that represents the constellation Lynx. It is able to stand up to powerful attacks using its Wide Defense Performance Tip and its Beat Fusion Wheel. It has the hidden ability to change it's track height to 22mm on command which can dodge the attacks of lower tracks as well as add potential attack power to Lynx. Beybattles Gallery Trivia *Johannes is named after Johannes Hevelius, an astronomer who introduced the constellation Lynx among other constellations. Coincidentally, his Beyblade is based on the constellation, Lynx. *Johannes is Hebrew for the name "John" and means "God is gracious". *Johannes is very similar to Reiji Mizuchi. For example, they both are obsessed with a certain animal (Johannes with cats and Reiji with snakes) and both act like that animal and have that animal as a bey. They also look and walk similar. *Only one of his eyes is ever visible, and it's always the left eye. *Oddly, he uses a karabiner grip. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters